1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photodetector.
2. Related Background Art
A photodetector which includes a plurality of photodetecting elements and a signal processing element into which electrical signals output from these photodetecting elements are input, is known (for example, refer to U.S. Pat. No. 6,828,545). In the photodetector described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,828,545, a signal processor is opposed to the respective photodetecting elements and connected to the photodetecting elements via conductive bumps, and an electrical insulating resin is filled in the gaps between the respective photodetecting elements and the signal processing element.